fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Western Nations (A Different Path)
The Western Nations are a grouping of smaller nations, namely Tesla, Delarus, and the largest being Teppelin, that lie west of the Empire. Diplomatic relations between the two have eroded so much that the Western Nations actively supported the Revolutionary Army and even commenced their own attack in tandem with the organization and the Path of Peace in order to topple the corrupt regime. Overview The Western Nations are a coalition of smaller nations that border the massive lands of the Empire to the west that have been around for almost as long as the Empire. Comprised of the nations of Tesla, Delarus and Teppelin, the territory they hold isn't quite as large as their neighbor, but they still hold a large amount of resources and manpower, possessing the second largest army on the continent behind the Empire and before the Northern Tribes. The Western Nations are comprised of primarily rolling green hills and grasslands, with a single known mountain range known as the Tyrann Mountains resting a few miles behind the capital city within Teppelin. Beyond them is another stretch of land that leads to the western coast of the continent, and it is inaccessible unless a path through the mountains is taken, however this is highly treacherous. The cities of the Western nations vary from each member nation, with Tesla's cities resembling the Empire's with modern buildings, Delarus and its cities geared more towards being bulkier and more heat-absorbent due to their proximity with the colder north and the Northern Tribes, and Teppelin's going down a more traditional route with a mix of metal structure with wooden buildings that are elevated off the ground and possess tiled roofs. The shining beacon of the Western Nations is New Kannath, the capital city, that blends all three architectural styles of the Western Nations into a gigantic mixing pot that explodes with life. The city itself is with the Parliamentary Building situated in the direct center surrounding by the Golden Square, a famous tourist attraction, with the rest of the city spanning outwards from it with a spiderweb of roads connecting the various districts. History The Western Nations came into existence a few years after the founding of the Empire by the First Emperor and at first were close allies with their neighbor, trading with them constantly and sharing their knowledge with one another. It was during recent times that diplomatic relations between the two nations began to degrade, starting with the rise of racism against people born in the Western Nations who came over to the Empire, an example being the Night Raid member Mine, who is half-descended. With the rise of Honest to the position of Prime Minister, the corrupt politician only caring for himself, relations with the Western Nations were totally cut off and people from there began to receive heavy discrimination, which turned into down-right hatred that led to tensions to rise between the former allies. This tension is what led to the full-on support of the Western Nations to the Revolutionary Army, and eventually the Western Nations themselves personally participated in the push to the Imperial Capital by utilizing their armies against the Empire and succeeding. Their drive came to an end however when the new Great General's army, formerly Esdeath's army, as well as one of her subordinates, met them head on and destroyed them easily. The remainder of their army was chased back to the Western Nations, where the Great General herself led her army past their border and conquered Tesla, Delarus and Teppelin in just five days. To pay for their actions against the Empire, Jacqueline had many political and military leaders that didn't escape into the Tyrann Mountains executed and instigated total martial law over the Western Nations while proclaiming them as territory of the Empire. Culture The culture of the Western Nations is highly similar to the Empire, however there are several noticeable differences between the two nations. The government, instead of being ruled by a monarch, is organized into a Parliamentary System that's led by the Chairman, the highest spot within the Parliament, who works collectively with the other chair members to effectively run the government through democratic means. Government As stated, the Western Nations and its people are governed by a Democratic Parliament headed by the Chairman, the highest member seat, that works collectively with the other members and other political leaders to pass laws. Citizens have a wide variety of personal rights that are upheld regardless of the situation, one of the most important being the right to vote, since every four years positions within Parliament, which consist of eighty member seats not including the Chairman's, are opened to change and that to remain in their seat the members must be voted back into them. With the Chairman, a special election held every five years is held over a year's span in which various candidates are nominated and they campaign to earn the votes of the populace until, on the final day, the popular votes are tallied alongside the votes of Parliament itself, and whichever candidate receives the most votes from both ballots will receive the position of Chairman for the next five year tenure. It is possible for a previous Chairman to run again and be elected back into his or her position, but if this happens they will not be allowed to run for a third term when the next election period comes. Due to the Western Nations being a coalition of three separate nations, the central government resides with Teppelin in the capital city, and within the capitals of Tesla and Delarus therein resides a secondary government for each consisting of a Board of Members led by a Senator, who is chosen in a similar fashion to the Chairman, that basically acts as a smaller Parliament that governs their specific nation and has the right to create their own laws as long as they do not interfere with the laws and rules of the central government. With the takeover of the Western Nations this system has been abolished and most of Parliament have been executed, with the Chairman and a handful of members being the only survivors that fled with the remaining military forces into the Tyrann Mountains Military The Western Nations' Military is reputed as the second largest and strongest on the continent they share with the Empire and the Northern Tribes, possessing several ground armies each led by a General and other commissioned officers. What separates them from their counterparts is the extensive use of Calvary in their armies, which consists of normal Calvary units that wield swords and wear little to no armor, the typical member, and the most powerful units within the military named Dragoons, heavily armored horseback riders that wield shields and rifles that sit upon horses also covered in armor that makes them incredibly hard to kill through normal means. The Dragoons are infamous for their deadly accuracy with these rifles even whilst on the move, which makes them a formidable foe. However, as a result of Jacqueline's attack on their forces with Esdeath's former army, the Western Nations' once powerful army has been drastically reduced to a mere one hundred thousand foot soldiers and Dragoons as well as a slim number of officers, due to all of the Generals being found out and executed. In order to survive they fled into the Tyrann Mountains to the secret living space of a Super-class Danger Beast that, instead of being hostile, is actually quite friendly and benevolent to humans and gladly takes them in to his abode so that they can wait for help to arrive. Foreign Relations Originally the Western Nations were close allies with the Empire, but once racism against men and women born in the former began to come about within the Empire as well as the rise of Honest to the position of Prime Minister, relations between the Empire and the Western Nations degraded to the point they openly supported the Revolutionary Army and actively participated in the push to the Imperial Capital with their own armies.